


How To Manipulate Your Professor

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two students plot to make their professors happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Manipulate Your Professor

In the heart of the dungeons of Hogwarts, a dark haired, green eyed boy bit his lip as he looked up at his potions professor. "Please! I need it!" He lifted his hips to emphasize what exactly he needed.

His potions professor smirked as he took in the sight on his bed: a youth, tanned and toned, bound helplessly, but still begging. The hard cock was leaking and turning a dark, dark red as he watched. He bent his head and licked at the tip. "Well, I suppose." The boy sighed happily and bucked up when his professor swallowed his cock to the root.

"Yes! Guh!"

~~~

At the same time, up in near on of the towers, a blond haired boy licked his lips slowly and looked up through his lashes. "Professor, I swear I've been a good boy. Honest."

The defense professor narrowed his eyes and leaned forward on his desk. His student sat prettily, if not a big wiggly, in front of the desk. "We'll have to see about that. You know what your homework was--show me."

The blond student jumped up like an eager puppy and turned around. His trousers were quickly undone and pushed done along with his pants. He bent forward a bit to grab the back of the seat he had been sitting in. The defense professor walked over and lifted the shirt tails. He smiled. "Very good." He twisted the base a bit and chuckled darkly at the moan that his student gave him. "Very, very good."

~~~

As two a.m. rolled by, two students and two professors slept soundly in their beds. The professors dreaming of the months when soon their students would no longer be students; the students--well, they dreamed of the time when their plan came to fruition.

~~~

"Potter!" one professor shouted.

"Malfoy!" another shouted.

"Detention!" they both shouted. "Tonight! At eight!"

The two students looked contrite, heads hanging down, until the professors moved away. As soon as the professors had turned the corner, the two students turned and grinned.

"Tonight," they said.

~~~

At eight o'clock precisely, the two students reported to their respective detentions. However, instead of just walking in as they had been doing for the last couple of months, they merely knocked on the door. The professors, confused, bid them enter. But, as according to plan, the students teased their professor and ran, calling out for the professors to catch up.

Luckily, the boys were able to make it in time to their preselected abandoned classroom at the same time and disrobe. When the professors caught up, the boys were locked in a heated kiss.

"Albus! What are you doing?" Professor Malfoy, potions expert and head of Slytherin asked his lover. "I thought we--"

Professor Potter, retired Auror, turned to his former school rival. "What about you and Albus? Albus, what is going on?"

"Don't looked so shocked, sir," Scorpius said as he unwounded himself from Albus' arms to kiss his older lover. "And really, aren't they doing what we've been doing?"

"What?" the two professors asked in unison.

Albus grinned. "See, ever since our moms eloped together, we noticed that you two have been feeling down."

"Not that we thought to take advantage of either of you!" Scorpius hurried to say.

"We just wanted to see you both happy again," Albus continued.

"And we both noticed that you were watching each other," Scorpius added.

"As well as us." Albus leered at Scorpius. "But it is difficult, I know, to keep away from us. We are rather handsome."

"But we didn't know what to do at first," Scorpius said. "We were sure, however, that you were both hot for each other and us. We just didn't know how to get you two together."

"At first, I was skeptical of Scorpius' plan," Albus said. "I don't like to share, as you know Dad, and Scorpius is mine."

"I convinced him, though, that you could make it worth his while," Scorpius said to his father. "After all, I don't like to tie any one up, no matter how I much I love them. And I remember that time I caught you with Victor Krum just before Mum left."

"From there, it was rather easy to seduce you both," Albus said.

"A few choice innuendoes, some heated looks, and you both fell for us," Scorpius finished.

After a few moments of silence, Draco shook his head. "So, now what? You expect us to just fall into bed with each other? I fell in love with Albus, not, not, _Harry Potter_." He said Harry's name as though it was a secret, something sordid.

Albus and Scorpius grinned at each other. "To be honest, even though we still love each other, we both didn't expect what did happen: we fell in love with you." Scorpius smiled shyly at Harry.

"So we revisted our plan and decided that the best thing to do was to enter into a foursome--a permanent one--with you both," Albus said.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "What? But...you're our sons. That's illegal!"

Scorpius tossed his hair over his shoulder. "Is that all? Did you know that both the Malfoy and Potter families have had threesomes in their families? And I know there was one foursome in the Malfoy family."

"Besides, if we play this right, no one will ever suspect, not even our families," Albus said. "We could be a couple, Scorpius and I. You and Draco could come out as well."

"And while you two move in together, Albus and I will move into an apartment or house," Scorpius said.

"We'll have the fireplaces connected to each other and we could use the Floo to visit," Albus finished.

Silence reigned for a few moment as the boys waited confidently for their fathers to catch on. Finally, Draco shrugged and smirked. "Well, _Harry_ , what do you say? Think we can teach these youngsters what to do?"

Harry sighed as he looked longingly at Scorpius, then at Albus, and then at the pretty picture they made. "I suppose we have no choice. They did go through all this trouble after all."

Draco chuckled and tossed his head toward the bed that had been put there specifically. "On your back, Albus."

"Once he's set, you're going to give him a blow job, Scorpius," Harry said.

Both boys looked at each other and grinned. Albus ran to the bed and wiggled until he was comfortable. Once Draco had Albus tied to the headboard with conjured rope, Scorpius settled in. As Albus neared his orgasm, Draco's hand smoothed over Scorpius' arse and Harry lay a gentle kiss on Albus' lips.

When they stood, Draco gave a kiss to Harry. "Very well done, my love. Very well done."

The boys looked up and at each other. Harry chuckled. "You both may be Slytherins, but you've got a lot to learn about scheming and manipulating, boys. And we have years to train you."

Both Albus and Scorpius gulped while Harry and Draco shared another kiss. "Hurry up, Scorpius," Harry said between kisses. "We have plans for you both. Soon."


End file.
